liarliarfandomcom-20200214-history
Meredith McNallie
Meredith McNallie (Thompson) is the older sister of Spencer McNallie swell as the competition and the mother of Tyler Thompson and Ella Thompson. The wife of Iain Thompson. she is portrayed as being antagonistic towards Spencer and the Liars at times, but has seemingly been revealed to be protecting Spencer the whole time. Meredith has an uptight, simpering personality to match her lack of style. In the novels Meredith taped herself on the family records of her admitting to burring Allison that night she was killed. Meredith was in the Rodrigues back garden and over heard that Spencer and Allison were arguing over something. Meredith says that she thought Spencer killed Allison and left her there for dead, and after seeing the body, she pushed it in the ground and covered it up because she didn't want anyone to know what Spencer had done. BIOGRAPHY. Meredith and her younger sister Spencer got on well with each other before the pilot novel. In certain flashback, the siblings bonded together like best friends. Over the years, Meredith had been portrayed by Spencer as the favourite child, as she had many things given to her on the plate whereas Spencer felt she had to earn everything she got. The siblings broke apart over the summer as Meredith had been studying Bio at University and only came home occasionally. As she is about five-six years older than Spencer, she's essentially accomplished everything Spencer has done in high school. However, one area the sisters seems to be evenly matched in is romance: every long-term boyfriend Meredith had formed Spencer was more intrigued about. For example, When finishing her first year at Uni she returned to her parents with a surprise, 'an all American hotty' Spencer named him. Wesley Chambers was at the same university she was and fell in love with eachother and were then engaged. One evening, Some blocked ID had emailed Meredith explaining that her soon to be husband was cheating on her with someone else but did not specify, and with the proof of him kissing someone she chucked him out and verged to never see him again. Shortly after, Meredith's high school sweetheart Iain Thompson returns from California, the two decide to date once more. One coffee date turned into something more serious, the pair married over the three weeks they started dating again. When returning from their honeymoon One day, Meredith returns from shopping, and drops a bag. Spencer picks it up, discovering an ovulation test. Meredith confesses she and Ian are trying to get pregnant and want a big family. Ian overhears and seems a bit unhappy, saying they had "planned to keep it a secret." Meredith tells Ian that Spencer can keep a secret. He replies, "I know she can." Meredith still does not know about the kiss between her husband and her sister, or that they briefly dated after she and Ian broke up. In a later episode, Meredith announces she is pregnant. Meredith's relationship with Spencer takes a turn for the worst when Spencer comes out with her beliefs about Iain's guilt, although Iain outwardly doesn't show such anger while in front of the Hastings family. Meredith does and accuses Spencer of being selfish, while Spencer argues that not everything she does is meant for her sister. At the founders meet Iain, Meredith and Spencer are chatting with Elliot osborn's mother, the Hilton Resort is brought up by Mrs. Osborn, and based on Meredith's initial responses, it seems that Meredith and Iain stayed in different rooms while they were there. Spencer finds this very suspicious; Spencer had been the one to bring up the fact that Ian stayed there in the resort, after being annoyed by the attention paid to her as a person of interest. With all the accusations and tension in every room of the McNallie household, Meredith was still pregnant and was carrying Iain's baby boy. The couple wanted to name him Tyler Peter Thompson, Meredith falls pregnant at the start of novels four and ends up having the baby at the start of novels 6. When Tyler reached three years old the family had decided to move away from Lymington as they wanted thier son to be brought up in a much safer enviroment but then returend and announced they were now expecting another baby, a baby girl who was named Ella.